i got my work cut out for me
by believer 15
Summary: i feel like the divas nowadays have got some serious issues so thats why i maybe if they talk it out in therapy,they will become better by doing this... or kill eachother at the end of the day. which ever comes first
1. Chapter 1

All of the divas were the first ones there, waiting for the group therapist.

"Why are we even here, this is a waste of time. I should be at the gym, training." Beth phoenix muttered to herself.

"Because it's mandatory and if we don't, I'm pretty sure Vince McMahon will have some sort of stupid gimmick for us to suffer though for the next couple of month." Her best friend Natalya reminded her.

While everyone was still having their own conversations, the therapist walks into the room.

"Hello ladies, good afternoon, how is everyone doing?" Dr. drew said to break the ice.

"good- fine" they all said in unison. "Hey, I know you, your Dr. Drew from celebrity rehab. I love that show." Aj lee said out of the blue.

"Yes, you may know me from my show, but today, I'm here to help you ladies with your problems you are all facing in you divas division."

Seeing one person raising her hand, "yes, you have a question."

"More like a statement, look I think I shouldn't be here, because I think I'm the most stable diva on the roster. I mean, I'm not crazy, not a psycho man-eater and a muscle bound attention whore." Kelly Kelly said, getting strange and angry looks from the rest of the divas.

"Well, Miss Kelly, maybe you don't need to be here, but you still need to be here for the full hour." Dr. drew argued back

"And I if I don't, what happens." Kelly talked back.

"I'll be forced to tell your boss about your rudeness and he'll probably fire you." Dr. drew said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, whatever" Kelly said as she sat back down.

"You see what we have to deal with. It's no wonder the division is going straight to hell. Because of little girls like her thinking they can run everything in this division." Natalya said as she started to get worked up.

"Well, at least some of us are actually being shown on TV, while others have to be on some dumb internet show every week." Brie Bella interrupted.

"What did you say" Natalya snapped at one of the twins.

"You hear me. And at least I don't have to hide behind some mannish looking woman, who I bet is probably in love with you, that why she doesn't get rid of your sorry ass even when you lose." Brie Bella confessed.

"Why you little…" Natalya tried to finish her sentence, but got cutoff by aj lee.

"Come on guys, why can we just get along, we all work with each other, why can't we just get though one meeting where we don't try to kill each other." Aj said trying to be cheerful.

"Shut the hell up, my sister can say whatever she wants to. We don't have to listen to you, besides you're the last one to say anything when you got dumped on national TV." Nikki Bella said to stand up for her sister.

And with that low blow to aj's ego, all she can do was start to cry.

"Hey, at least she got that far with a guy. If I remembered correctly, you guys didn't even get Daniel Bryan or Alberto Del Rio. So that doesn't give you two the right to talk about relationship at all." Aj's best friend, Kaitlyn, steps in for the save.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge fight that involved all of the divas started and all dr. drew can do is think to himself " I got me work cut out for me."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after the first session went to hell, Dr. Drew had come up with a different idea to help the divas.

"ok, so I only invite the female roster of Monday night raw to this session, because I think because before we can ever get along with the whole company, we need to the core root of your all's problem." He said to Beth, Eve, Kelly Kelly, and the Bella twins.

"So, which one of you would like to go first?" Dr. drew asked.

"I would like to go first." Beth said, raising her hand.

"Oh, this should be good." Nikki Bella whispered in her sister's ear.

"I think the problem that started all of this is when the WWE let in a bunch of models go around here a play the role of being a professional wrestler. This is a serious business and we shouldn't be relying on our looks to get us to the top. That's why this whole division is a joke, nobody respect us as athletes. And it's mostly you all's fault that we have been reduce to this." Beth confessed.

"What a hypocrite." eve spoke out. "You always bitch and moan about how all of us are just a bunch of fashion models, when your just as guilty as any of us.''

"And how do you figure that out?" Beth asked with angry glare in her eyes.

"I mean, look at you, you have your heels on, hair and makeup, and wearing the tightest clothes ever. Faces it, when it comes to being a Barbie doll, you're just like us. Now, with me, I don't have any problem saying that I use my looks to get me to the top. There no problem in that. It's like the old saying goes: "If you got it, flaunt it."

"Ok, I think what I'm hearing here is a lot of strong opinions about your looks and how people look at you. I feel it like also has something to do with the whole heel vs. face concept. It has turned you ladies on each other because if one of you got the heel role, the crowd wouldn't cheer for you. You would be the one who would be portrayed as the bad guy. So for this week's assignment, you will each get one journal to write about what you see in the mirror when you look at yourselves. Nobody is going to see them expect for me, so just put down what you feel." He said that as he was passing them out to the divas.

Later in the day, after the therapy group was over, Beth was all alone in her house, writing in the journal.

**Dear journal,**

**I looked at myself in the mirror like Dr. Drew told me to do, but I couldn't see anything that was really special popped out at me. Just regular old me. It's funny, the only time that I feel beautiful or even a hint of me feels like a woman, it's only when I put on 5 pounds of makeup, tightest clothes and big hair. Without it, I am nothing. I know I pride myself of being the most dominant diva in the WWE, but even sometimes, that just isn't enough. That's probably why I get on the other divas about the way they look. For them, it just comes so easy to them. They can be feminine without even trying, while I have to go out of my way to even keep up with them. There're looked at as sex objects and me as nothing.**

After she got finished with her last sentence, tears started to steam to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I felt like I made an improvement with the raw divas, it's time to draw attention to the smackdown divas. Since there's a lot more divas on the smackdown roster than the raw roster, this might be more of a challenge for me.

"Hello ladies, how is everyone doing today?" dr. drew started off.

"Good-ok.", Aj Lee, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Tamina Snuka, Rosa Mendes, Aksana and Natalya said in unison.

"Well, since this is my first smackdown therapy group, I think I want to hear what you all have to say about how the division became to be so hostile. So whoever wants to say anything, be free to do so." Dr. drew told the girls.

Raising her hand up, "I would like to say something, dr. drew." Aj lee said with a little shyness in her voice. "Ok aj, what do you have to say."

"Well, I think that we, as women, should be really appetitive of the fact that we made it to the WWE and shouldn't take advance of that." Aj said, while most of the other divas rolled their eyes at the comment.

"Ok, does anyone have anything to add to that?" Dr. drew added on

"Well, maybe if we could focus on the matches and not on our love lives, we can finally be taken seriously." Tamina added on.

"What, that's not true." Aj spoke out.

"Oh please, this whole division is a bunch of lovesick puppies. And you're the leader of them; you can't even stand up to a former champion who choked it on the grandest stage of them. You're pathetic." Tamina confessed to the tiny diva.

"Ok, Miss Snuka, I think you said enough." Dr. Drew said, trying to calm down aj, who was on the breaking point of tears.

"I'm just being honest with the girl. We all know it's true. He does treat her like crap and she just smile and take it from that jerk. It makes me sick."

"Ok, but you guys don't know Daniel like I know him. He's really sweet and funny; he would never mean all those things he said to me ever." Aj said, standing up for her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, what I'm hearing is a lot of feeling about love and business, which, if mixed together, can be very toxic. So this week, I want all of you to write down what you love, whether it's your job or a person. Tell me what you love in your life.

After the therapy group, aj was left alone in her hotel room with her thoughts.

**Dr. drew,**

**I love everything in my life right now. I mean, I feel like I'm living the dream. I get to travel the world, make a name for myself and have a guy who is absolutely crazy about me. Even though he doesn't like to show it, I know he is. I mean, just think, I was just a little girl who was homeless for a part of her life and now I can finally help keep my family up on their feet. I think that why I don't try to stir up any trouble, because my greatest love is my family and I'll do anything to keep them happy and proud. Even putting up with Daniel screaming at me most of the time.**

Across the hall from aj, tamina was trying to think about what to write for the paper.

**Dr. drew,**

**I don't believe in all of this therapy crap you try to shove down our throats every week. I believe in being honest to people, if they like it or not. I don't believe that anything is important other than wrestling and my family. I don't really have that many people who I can say I honestly love. I'm not the fan favorite of the divas like everyone else is. In fact, I usually get passed down for storylines for the other divas all the time. The only time I had the spotlight was when I was in the feud with "the glamazon"** **Beth phoenix. The only time the WWE universe saw me and gave me their attention. The only time I could win the attention of Beth phoenix. The way see looked at me, her smile when she found the competition she was looking for. It was magic. **

**P.S. if you tell anyone this, I will personally super fly splash you to hell. **


End file.
